Blurred, Alcoholized Nights
by Writing Is Like Breathing
Summary: Percy Jackson, 23 years old bussines-man ends his compromise with his long-time girlfriend, while on the other hand, Annabeth Chase, Architecture student, gets unfairly fired from her job. But what if both of them had the same idea, and happened to bump into each other that night at some bar? Would they just go hit the dance floor together? Find out inside! 'AU' One-shot. (T plus)


**Warning:**** (T+) ****Story contains slight sexual innuendos, and a few minor curses here and there. I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. **

**Apart from that, I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Blurred, Alcoholized Nights-1D**

I'm not usually the type that would spend his night in a bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. I mean, I went to bars, sure; whit my mates. But it was just social drinking. I never thought of it as a way to forget about my problems, and I was never into that option. Alcohol can be destructive, when taken without responsibility. But desperate situations require desperate measures. And was my case so bad that I had to turn to alcoholic beverages, just to try to at least bear it? As for the answer, yes, it was.

Here's my story. My life was pretty normal; same job, same friends, and same girlfriend. You see, my girlfriend Rachel Dare and I had been dating for four years, all trough college and until now. We had a pretty serious relationship, and I had proposed to her barely a month ago. Everything was lovely, until it wasn't anymore. This morning I felt like visiting her, so I bought her a bouquet of her favorite flowers and took off to her apartment. And I wouldn't have gone if I had known she was ´busy´. When I opened the front door and saw no one, I went to her room; I didn't knock, as I was used to enter without doing it_. I really wish I had._

The sight before me was just awful. My fiancé, in a bed with another man, in a position that I won't even bother to describe, and if I did, I wouldn't find a word that fitted more than plain gross. And that was from the girl that always told me she wanted to stay pure until marriage.

"It's not what it seems", she had said, trying to cover herself up.

"It's not? Care to elaborate, then?" I gripped the flowers tightly, my knuckles turning white. She started sputtering over something, but I cut her off. "I'm not stupid, Rachel. You know what? Just forget about it! And if the fact that you slept with another man doesn't clears it up enough, we're trough! " Anger boiled inside me, but I stayed calm. I threw the flowers on the floor, and looked at her. "Have a good time." I said skeptically, and left the room, not forgetting to shout "I expect the ring back, by the way!" As I left.

That pretty much explains why I ended up here, drinking away the pain, the betrayal. And it´s not just the fact that she cheated on me, she lied to me too, when she told me she wasn't prepared to intimacy, and it was just because another random bloke was already giving her what she wanted. I respected her, I was a good boyfriend, and she just backstabbed me and messed up my man pride. All those years down the toilet. _Nice going there, Jackson. _

I sipped my drink in one go, the hot liquid burning as it went down my throat. Oh, if I had some kind of distraction. "I would like another shot, please." I asked the bartender, a man in his forties. He looked at me as if he knew what I was going trough.

"I haven't seen you here before." He said. I figured some small talk wouldn't hurt.

"That's because I don't come very often." I replied as he put the liquor in front of me.

He looked at me like he was analyzing me and nodded. "Lemme guess," he started, "girlfriend?"

I sighed. "I'm I that obvious?" I resumed my drinking.

He chuckled. "No, kid. But I have worked here for twenty years; I've got quite some experience."

I smiled a little. "Twenty years? That's a lot."

He grins. "It is, isn't it?" He patted my shoulder. "Cheer up, kid. You seem young, and there are just so many fit ladies out there. "And just to prove his point, a very pretty woman about my age sat on the bar stool next to me. He raised his eyebrows at me and I chuckled softly.

"I want a tequila, please." The bartender proceeded to prepare her drink and handed it to her; she downed it in no-time. I kept staring at her, intrigued. She certainly _was _fit. She was wearing a tight, black, low cut dress, that ended just mid-thigh. Her long, tan legs couldn't look better, and those heels just fitted her perfectly. She noticed me staring, so she looked back at me, raising a blond eyebrow. "May I help you with something?" She seemed annoyed. I smiled at my drink.

"Nothing, really." I looked back at her. "I'm just impressed."

"Impressed? How so?" She asked curiously, crossing her legs. It amazed me how she managed to look so hot even with so minimal gestures. I cleared my throat, and gave her a boyish smirk.

"I'm surprised that a girl would order such a strong drink."

"Who do you take me for?" She asked with slight amusement. "Some whinny, presumptuous chick? Because let me warn you, I'm way more than that." The barman refilled her glass.

"I noticed." And I noticed too, that I was beginning to have fun with this. If Rachel could, why can't I? I'm a single man now, anyways.

"You noticed? So, you're saying that you we're checking me out?" She smirked.

I chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not." She giggled. "Why? Were _you_ checking _me_ out?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She mimicked, in joke flirt, and we laughed. "You know, I haven't seen you around before." She said.

"Neither have I." I smiled. "I'm Percy Jackson." I stretched my hand for her to shake it. "You?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Annabeth," she finally said. "Annabeth Chase." She shook my hand.

"A pleasure_, Annabeth_…" I repeated. "I like your name." I smiled.

She gave me a smile. "Thanks."I was signaling to the bartender for new shots when I heard her sigh. She probably remembered why she was here for.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked her. She frowned deadly at her glass.

"I got fired," she explained.

"Oh, we've got a troublemaker over here." She smiled a little.

"It's not what you think. I got fired just because I didn't agree to get laid with my boss. That old, perverted bastard." She was fuming now.

"Man, what did you do?" I asked in interest.

"I slapped him and stormed out when he threatened to fire me if I didn't oblige to his desires; and he did," she smiled devilishly. "But not before I messed up all of his important papers and contracts. It wasn't hard, as I was his secretary." She laughed.

"Well, well. I see you had fun getting your revenge, but why are you so mad about it, anyways? Apart from the threat, of course."

She sighed. "Because the money I gained from that job was what let me afford college. I'm almost getting my degree, and I don't know what to do." I could see the frustration in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly, "What about you." She asked.

"Well, my fiancée cheated on me." I said simply.

"Oh, God. For real?"

"Oh, yeah. And I saw it. VIP."

"Ouch. I´m sorry." She laughed a bit. "But, look at the bright side of it; what if you had married her already?"

"You have a point," I agreed. "But let's change subjects; I don't really want to talk about it." She nodded in understandment. "You said you were finishing college. How old are you, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm 22. And yes, I'm getting my title this year, in Architecture. You?"

I smiled. "23. Finished last year, master in Business. " I beamed, making her laugh.

Suddenly, a crazy idea came to my mind. "Hey, we came here to forget our worries, right?" She nodded slowly. "What are we waiting for, then? Come! Let's dance!" I grabbed her by the wrist and we ran to the dance floor, loosing ourselves in the mob of people.

We had an amazing time dancing. I can't really put into words how great this girl is on the dance floor. She's _really got _the moves. I even had to turn away at some point, because if I had kept watching, I wasn't going to be responsible for my actions. I can't blame her for her provocative moves, though; we were both a bit tipsy, after all. We even dirty danced, for Pete's sake.

It was like three in the morning when she said that she had to go, and I offered to accompany her home, as we had continued drinking, and I didn't trust her alone in the streets at this hour, and she agreed. I hailed a cab; seeing as I was in no capacity to drive. She told the chauffer the address and we took off to her house, arriving about twenty minutes later. I paid the fair, got out of the taxi and followed Annabeth into the tall building. I was just going to drop her off at her door and then walk to my house, which happened to be only five minutes away.

We were in silence as we rode the elevator, and as she pressed the button meant for the seventh floor, I noticed that a small tension had begun to build up between us. I nervously ran my hand trough my hair, because due to the relatively small space and our closeness, the temperature started rising by the second. Fortunately, the classical 'ding' signaled that we had gotten to her floor and the doors opened. I got out of there before I wasn't able to control myself. I trailed behind her down the corridor to her flat, noticing just now the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked. _Damn. _I thought. _This was such a bad idea. _This woman was driving me insane.

Once we reached her door, she fished for her keys from her purse and fumbled it open. She turned to me while leaning on its frame.

"Goodnight, Percy." A small smile played on her lips. _Those lips. _"And thanks, for everything"

I smiled back at her. "Night, Annabeth. And it was my pleasure." I hadn't registered the true beauty of her eyes until now.

"But it was really sweet of you." She bit her lower lip, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, I tensed. _She's trying to seduce you, Jackson. Don't fall into her wicked sorcery._ I told myself. But that thingy she was doing with her mouth just tempted me so much; it made me desire her lips even more. It was not helping _at all_.

I tried to fight it, I swear. But this force was so strong that before I knew it, I was crashing my lips into hers. Her shocked expression made me realize my huge mistake, and I began to pull away, ready to apologize. That's when she started kissing me back. We parted briefly, and she pulled me inside, closing the door, and attacked me again.

I held her by the waist as our kisses turned more and more hurried and heated; it was like we had a necessity, a thirst of one another. I don't remember having kissed anyone with such hunger before. I swiftly turned us around and pushed her up against a wall, kissing her roughly as she tangled her fingers and pulled into the mess that was now my hair. I move to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, and she responds to it by wrapping her legs around my torso. _That's my cue. _

"Are you sure?" I ask between pants and kisses, to what she just nods fiercely in response.

With that being settled, I remove her from the wall, and I carry us both down the hallway, kissing wildly as we stumble blindly our way to her dorm and even knock over some pictures that hang in the walls in the process, finally reaching the door just to disappear into the room, closing it behind us. To think a blurry, alcoholized night was the cause of all that happened after.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I wrote this because I wanted to try something new, and it was actually fun! I might or might not write a sequel to this, that depends on your reviews. So what do you think? Please, let me know!**

**Love you all! xx**


End file.
